I'm pregnant
by bravestarr
Summary: This story is about Zack, Cody, Kurt, and Carey's point of views on her pregnancy's.
1. Zack's POV

Zack's POV: When Cody and I were 11 our dad came to visit and it was awesome. We played games, watched movies, pigged out on junk food, and more. I also noticed how Mom and dad were hitting it off I think it is because they are best friends. They went out on dates and did other stuff. A few weeks later I noticed that mom was getting sick. She was throwing up all the time and eating weird foods. I asked her if she was ok and she said… "I'm fine." I knew she wasn't, I could tell something was up. I saw the phone bill and there were a lot of calls to the doctor's office. I also noticed that her belly was getting bigger fast. A few months later she told us that she was pregnant with our sister. I did not know how to respond or react. All I said was cool.

I did not know what else to say. I was so shocked when mom told us she was pregnant. I did not think we could handle another kid. We were barely getting by as it is. Mom's job does not pay much. I don't know what will come, but what does will make or break the family. How will she tell dad? Will he leave his band? I think she will tell him and he will have his tantrum and stay in the band not caring about mom's sensitive feelings. When she asked him to stay he will say no she will cry. She will be heartbroken again. Last time dad left mom started drinking again. She stopped drinking a year later. I hope dad makes the right decision and does not hurt her again. I just want this family to be normal for once in my life. Well mom finally told dad and he was shocked at first. He did not throw a tantrum. He kissed mom and held her in his arms. He kept rubbing and kissing her belly.

They were both playing with her belly and talking to the baby. It was April 4th and mom had the baby. They named her Lillian Stephan Martin. When mom and dad brought her home I was surprised to see dad with her. He was staying until mom could adjust with the baby and then he will go on tour again. Mom got a job singing at the Tipton hotel, which is so cool. It is a better place to live then where we are now.

End of Zack's POV


	2. Cody's POV

Cody's POV: Baily and I were going to visit my parents for winter break. When I came home I only found Zack and Lillian there. Zack told me mom was having our brother and sister. I was shocked to know that mom was pregnant. I never would have imagined her getting pregnant again. This suite is going to be hectic. She already has Zack in college and 9 year old Lillian living there. I hope this does not pull the family apart. I want everyone to be there for each other, not just calling to check in. I hate that. I found Baily and told her my mom had the newest additions to my crazy family.

She was thrilled for me because I will get to show someone who might listen to me all the things I know about life. Lillian does not listen to me. Dad says she is just like mom when she was that age. Lillian always listens to Zack and dad, but not me. She thinks I'm a loser. The next day I went to visit my mother in the hospital. The babies were born on December 4th. She gave me a hug and I got to hold the babies. Their names are Gardenia Amber Martin and Apollo Levi martin. I was talking to dad about all this and he said… "I'm going to be on a six month tour opening for kiss.

Then he will talk about leaving the band." I thought he should have skipped the tour with kiss, but that's just me. I was happy for mom and all that she has accomplished in her life. I'm glad her life is finally going in a direction that she will be able to make good choices and not mess up her life. That happened a lot after dad left the first time. She was a wreck. She could not speak 2 words without crying over dad. I'm so glad that she is able to see that her kids are just as important as her husband or boyfriend. I am so proud of her.

End of Cody's POV


	3. Kurt's POV

Kurt's POV: Carey and I have almost been married a year now and I just lost my job. I don't know what to do because Carey is counting on me to help out and if I can't provide for her how will we survive. I love her to pieces. I've been in love with her since kindergarten. She is my whole world. I can't live without her. I decided to tell her after dinner. I walked into the house and Carey was waiting for me. She gave me a hug and a kiss. She walked me over to the couch. I noticed her belly was getting kind of big lately, but I decided not to ask her in case it upset her. She asked me if I ever wanted kids.

I said yes. She said what about today. I was confused. Then she told me she was pregnant. I passed out for a few minutes. When I woke up Carey told me it was not a dream. Then I told her I lost my job. She was upset then she got over it and gave me a hug. I started looking for a new job and prepared the house for the baby. Carey and I did not want to know the gender or how many babies we will have. I was so happy to know that Carey was ok throughout this whole thing. It was September 4th and Carey was going to have our baby. We went to the hospital and we found out we were having twins.

We were not planned for twins. I did not know if I had to get more hours at work or get another job. I did not know, but I did not worry about that at the moment all I had to think about was naming the babies and taking care of Carey. We named them Zachery Viper Martin and Cody Phinies Martin. They are so adorable. I could not believe they were mine. I held them for a while and introduced myself to them. I was so proud of Carey for all she has accomplished in her life so far. I'm glad I married my best friend and had 2 gorgeous twins with her. I am the luckiest man in the whole world.

End of Kurt's POV


	4. Carey's POV

Carey's POV: I just found out I was pregnant. I did not know what to do or how to tell Kurt. We have almost been married a year now and things are about to change in a big way. I wanted to tell Kurt before he figures it out. I decided to tell him when he comes home from work. Well it took me 2 months, but I going to tell him today. He walked in the door and I gave him a hug and a kiss. I walked him over to the couch and asked him if he wanted to have kids. He said… "Someday, why did you ask?" I said what about today? I said with big jazz hands. He sat there with a puzzled look on his face. I said I'm pregnant. He passed out for a few minutes. He thought everything I said was a dream. I told him it wasn't. Then he told me he lost his job. I was upset at first. Then I got over it. I knew he would find another job. He is good at that. Kurt and I decided we did not want to know what gender or how many babies we were going to have. A few months later it was September 4th and our baby was born or should I say babies. We found out we were having twins. We named then Zachery Viper Martin and Cody Phinies Martin. We were not prepared for twins so this is going to be interesting. All I know is that Kurt is a great husband and I know he will be a great father.

Kurt came to visit when the boys were 11 and it was fun hanging out with my best friend. We went out to dinner a few times and did other stuff. A few weeks after he left I started to feel sick so I went to the doctors. I found out I was pregnant with my third child. How will I tell the boys or even Kurt? I thought. I decided not to tell them until I felt comfortable with the idea of another wilder beast I mean child. I noticed that Zack was snooping around. He was looking at the phone bills a lot. He keeps asking me questions. I need to tell them before Zack figures it out and tell Kurt. I know what he would tell Kurt and it would be bad. "Mom is pregnant and you have to quit the band, ha, ha, ha." I did not want that to happen. I sat down with the boys and told them I was pregnant. They were shocked. All Zack said was cool. Cody said "That's great mom." My job does not pay well. We are barely getting buy as it is. We are living in a one bedroom apartment with to Twin beds and a sofa bed. I hate the apartment, but we have nowhere else to go. My parents kicked me out 2 years ago and told me not to come back unless it is to visit. I got an interview at the Tipton hotel where my friend Moseby works. I am interviewing to be a lounge singer. If all goes well I will have the same living arrangements, but in a swanky hotel instead of a sketchy apartment in the worst part of Boston. The interview went well I think he liked that I would work extra hard even with my new baby. I will start this job next year. It was April 4th and I had my beautiful baby girl. We named her Lillian Stephan Martin. Kurt stayed with me until I was adjusted and then he went back on tour. I could not ask for a better family then my own.

Zack and Cody were graduating high school when I found out I was pregnant again. Kurt came over and found my test results from the doctors. At first he was shocked. So shocked he could not speak. He just stood there with his mouth half open and looking at the papers. He then looked at me. I knew he was thinking about that band of his. I could tell by the look in his eyes. He came over and kissed me. He told me… "I will never leave you again, but I have to tour with kiss first." Never leave me again oh I have to tour with kiss first. Yah right, he's going to stay with the band. We went to the boys' graduation and I had a hard time getting around. I put on a lot of weight so fast with twins. We are going to have a boy and a girl. The boys did not know I was pregnant and I wanted it to stay that way. After the graduation ceremony Kurt got down on one knee and said… "You're kind and devoted you're honest and sweet  
you're the nicest person I ever could meet And meet you I did you're my gift from above And so I'm asking marry me my true love." I was in shock. I started to cry tears of joy. The next year Cody went off to Harvard and Zack moved back in with Lillian and me while going to the University of Boston. I started getting bigger and bigger. Zack started to notice I could tell. I sat him and Lillian done and told them I was pregnant again. Lillian thought it was cool because she would get to be the older sibling for once. Zack was shocked. He just gave me a look like, what are you doing mom, you are too old to have more kids. I don't think that's true I just turned 40 this year and that's not that old right? It was December 4th when the babies were born. We named them Gardenia Amber Martin and Apollo Levi martin. I did not tell Cody that I was pregnant. Zack told him when Kurt and I were not home. Cody was happy for me. Kurt finished his tour with kiss and he left his band and got a job being my backup singer for my shows. My life is perfect and I could not ask for any thing more.


End file.
